Boredom
by redvelvetscissors
Summary: Her sisters are out gathering support for their cause, leaving Darcy at Cloud Tower with nothing to entertain her. The only person that can alleviate her extreme boredom is a certain brooding ex-boyfriend, not quite as over her as he claims.
**Cheater**

Darcy was bored. Her sisters were out, gathering support for their cause among the thieves and whores and criminals of their city. Well, soon it would be _their_ city. Meanwhile, she'd been abandoned at Cloud Tower, left to rot in the stifling air of innocence and petty gossip. They'd give everyone something to gossip about soon enough.

She stalked along the corridors, growling at the parting sea of freshman if one of them was impertinent enough to look her in the face. No one ever dared look her directly in the eye, but some still deigned to look at her face. She'd have to do something about that.

Being seventeen was boring. School wasn't over but she was so ready for the wider, much darker world. She couldn't even go out drinking with Icy – although she had her ways of making it happen if she so desired. Her sister, despite being nineteen, kept returning every year, no questions asked. If they were, they were very sensibly kept quiet.

Reaching the silent room, that ogres stench still clinging to everything in sight, Darcy let out a frustrated shout. Boring. Everything was so boring.

Only Riven had been exciting. He was broody and dark and mysterious, and the darkness seemed to dance around him. Not as obediently as it did for her, but it stalked him all the same. But that _pixie_ had ruined him. Made him nicer and softer and awfully, unbearably thoughtful. So they'd had to lock him up. But then, as if fate didn't hate them enough already, that perky, sickeningly bubbly, clumsy fairy rescued him.

She hated Bloom, and couldn't wait to make her squirm.

Sat on her bed, Darcy looked around. The green of the walls was suddenly mind-numbingly dull and her bed felt hard beneath her.

"Holy shit I need something to do." She breathed, standing up and striding out of the room. She was going to pay a little visit to Alfea, to her ex, to see if he could help with her boredom.

The atmosphere at Alfea was sombre in the extreme. Each fairy wore a unique expression of fear or despair or desire to escape, and the two heads paced anxiously between their students. From where she hovered in the air above the school, Darcy grinned maliciously.

Mumbling a spell under her breath, she swopped silently down behind the nearest building and chuckled. She'd located the object of her search. This was going to be fun.

Riven paced the hall outside Musa's dorm. Rehearsing his monologue in his head, he reached for the door handle, replaying their earlier dispute read screaming match over and over again.

" _Ever since we got you out of Cloud Tower, you've been buggin'. What's up with you?" Musa yelled, slamming a book of music down on her bed._

" _You guys have been acting like I abandoned you all by choice!"_

" _There is no way that spell lasted the whole time you were there. You left me for a_ witch _! She's total scum, Riven!"_

" _Hey! She's not a good person, but she is not scum! She's even kinda nice, if you gave her a chance."_

" _Give her a chance? She wants Bloom dead! She wants all of us dead!"_

" _No, her sister wants that! Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't?!"_

" _No, because she_ does _want that! And if you can't see what a lowdown, dirty scumbag she is, then maybe you should just get out now!"_

Anger bubbled up inside his chest as Musa's final words screamed through his head. Brow knitted, he spun around, wiping the apologetic words he had planned out of his memory. He moved to strut away, his teeth clenched, when a slender hand gripped his arm from the shadows, the purple nails digging into his flesh.

A wicked grin crept over his face when Darcy stepped out of the dark, a matching smile on her face, a dark, playful look in her eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, giving her a searching look.

"I'm bored. Don't think for a minute this means I like you, or anything, because I don't. I hate you. But I need you right now." Darcy's eyes twinkled.

"Really? Just fuck off Darcy, you tried to ruin my life."

"Wrong, as usual, I tried to make it better, but you wouldn't go for that! I mean, c'mon, a _pixie_?" Darcy's face grew more and more angry as Riven spoke.

"No, not a pixie! She humiliated me. At least you let me keep a shred of dignity. I appreciated that." He slowly began to regain the look that Darcy hadn't seen for weeks. A deep, smouldering look of mischief and almost admiration for the witch in front of him. She always said that witches were better girlfriends that fairies.

"That. Is. Hilarious. Now, I'm next-level bored now. What are we going to do about it?" Darcy teased him.

"I have an idea," he said, sliding his hands up her waist in the way that she missed so much. He was the only thing that ever made her feel, ever made her want anything other than world domination. His hands felt rough and firm but his touch was gentle. Underneath all her thundering looks and witch's costumes, her body was toned and petite. Looking at her, he realised for the first time that she was smaller than any of the fairies, despite her larger than life personality. He smiled as she leaned into him, letting him kiss the top of her head.

Her own delicate hands slid under his shirt, running up his muscular body. A rough hand pushed back her head and hot lips burned into her neck.

"Mm, we can't do this here." Darcy hissed, remembering the girl she hated secretly more than Bloom was sat behind the door she was leaning against, that girl's recently ex-boyfriend wrapped around her. Without a word, Riven pushed her down the hallway, using her limited weight to push open the next door down, a conveniently unlocked supply closet.

"Seriously?" she snapped, still letting Riven kiss her throat. He mumbled a 'yes' and ran a hand through her hair. His other hand released the buttons on the back of her tank top. A tendril of cold nipped at her bare back until it was chased away by Riven's warm, hungry hands. Running both hands up his skirt, she pulled it quickly up over his head.

Both bare chested and hungrily running their hands over each other's bodies, the two explored each other's lips – Darcy's cold and plump and Riven's hot and surprisingly soft.

A taunting look appearing in Darcy's eyes, she slid her hands down to Riven's thighs, pulling her hips into his. A strong kiss against his throat pulled a small groan from his lips, and he pulled her closer. Her bare breasts caressed his heaving chest. Slowly unbuttoning his jeans, Riven chuckled deeply and did the same to Darcy's, which he'd always thought were too cute for a witch of her calibre.

They were naked. In a supply closet. At a school neither of them went to. Perfect for a forbidden reunion. Riven slipped a hand around her waist and another under her thighs, pulling her legs up around his own waist.

"You ready? You sure you can handle it?" Riven asked her, taunting her. She pouted and kissed him deeply in response. As she let out a moan, he chuckled, and pushed his hips closer to hers, so their hot bodies were touching completely. Darcy had never felt comfortable. Never felt this much at all.

But in this moment, feeling exploded throughout her body, through her hips, through her back where Riven's scarred hands touched her, and through her thighs, wrapped firmly around his toned waist. She sighed and groaned under the pleasure as it became more intense, faster. His breaths came in more unevenly as the desire between them built, and then melted into a haze of heavy breathing, Riven's rigid muscles, Darcy's shivering breasts, and their warm flesh brushing against every inch of each other's bodies.

He slid an arm around her shoulder, her small frame now shivering. A supply closet wasn't the most romantic – or warm – of settings for sex.

Darcy grinned slyly. _This_ had been what she needed. Her sisters were probably back by now, wondering where the hell she had gone. But she didn't care. She'd felt – actually _felt_ – for the first time in years.

And her boredom was nowhere to be found.


End file.
